Feanariel's Adventure
by CherryBlossom6
Summary: Why is the Shadow returning? Why does Mordor spring to life? Feanariel wanted an adventure. Legolas wanted freedom. They will find each other, than get the adventure they wanted, plus something else they never thought to find.
1. Unsuccessfel Runaway

Hello Everyone!!!  Please be patient with my story here.  I can't write that much today.  Pleas review!!  This is my first Fanfic.  I plan to write more because I am on vacation right now.  I just saw the LotR movie.  It rules!!  Review please!!

Legolas sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky.  Birds were singing and the trees bent their limbs toward him as if in greeting.  There was a slight chill to the air, which was expected for it was in the cold months.  Legolas remembered his past thoughtfully.  It had been with his companions in the Fellowship.  He then remembered the friends he had made.  They had treated him as a real friend.  They did not befriend him because of his title.  Even here, in Rivendell, women practically threw themselves at him.  They had no shame.  He found really annoying that he could not know who liked him for who he was.  They did not care about _him _and his_ mind_, they cared about his _title_.  

Legolas was jolted out of his melancholy thoughts when a small elf clad in mostly green sped passed him.  He/she was closely followed by two other elves that looked quite annoyed judging by the scowls on their faces.  The small green-clad elf tripped on a fallen log and fell to the ground.  The two other elves rushed forward and helped the elf to its feet.  They then held on to its arm firmly.  Legolas then noted that this was a she-elf.  She had quite a look of disappointment on her face.  Legolas was curious.

"Why do you hold this maiden from freedom?"  Asked Legolas in his usual soft voice.  

"This maiden has tried to run away yet again from her family and we are only retrieving her, for we are positive that her family would be grieved to hear that she would be gone.  We do not think that her family is fond of her _7th _runaway attempt," the left hand guard replied easily.  Legolas looked upon this scene with a trace of amusement in his blue eyes.  For the maiden was saying many rude words in Sindarin under her breath.  

"Hullo, pleased to meet you, these two statues before me are Stinker and Slinker.  We are all quite pleased to meet you even though we know naught who you are," replied the small she-elf cheerfully.  The guards grumbled and pulled the small elf toward Rivendell.  Legolas stood and watched the small group walk towards the valley in which the Elven City dwelled.  The sun was about ready to sink into the mountains.  The birds were singing their goodnight song.  Legolas watched the sunset with a small smile on his face.  It had been an interesting day.  Something was going on his heart that he had no idea of yet though.  

Once again, Legolas was knocked out of his reverie, but this time it was remembrance that hit him hard.  He was due in Rivendell in a matter of minutes.  Legolas grabbed his bow and cloak and sped toward the direction of the Elven City.

**********************************************************************************************

The small she-elf was no other than Elrond's youngest daughter Feanariel.  She was only a mere 2000 years old, still young.  Feanariel walked towards the gates of Rivendell where her two brothers and sister were already waiting for her.  They had looks annoyance mixed with amusement on their young fair faces. 

"Are we really so revolting to you that you would attempt to run away seven times?" Asked her brother Elrohir.

"I think you have finally really angered father this time, next time you plan to run away, please consult me," said her other brother Elladan.

"Fea, you have a really loving family, why must you always run.  I know it is because your brothers are so revolting, but that is something you must live with…" Elladan and Elrohir both made faces at Arwen, who had been the keeper of the insult.  Before Feanariel could reply to any of these comments, she was ushered away to her father's study.  

Feanariel stood before great cherry wood doors that reflected light off of their intricate carves surface. The carving consisted of many animals and trees, also a great deal of spirals and such.  To many, these doors were quite beautiful and many who were honored were allowed to walk through.  To Feanariel, it meant she was probably in a lot of trouble.  

The two guards who were with Feanariel knocked on the door and a voice within answered.  The doors opened.  Feanariel did not move an inch.  The guards pushed her in slightly then left silently.  Feanariel walked in gracefully despite her messy hair and muddy face.  Elrond turned and looked up from the scrolls he was reading to his youngest daughter standing before him.   

"How was your trip little today?  Why have you done this yet again?  You have a loving family who loves you quite a lot.  Running away will not solve all of your problems.  One of these days you will have to face your responsibilities.  You cannot run from life itself.  Neither can you hide from it," Elrond lectured while Feanariel listened and looked at the floor.  

"All of my I have wanted an adventure.  I cannot play the part I am obliged to play.  I want to have an interesting life.  I have always admired those who went on the dangerous trip to destroy the evil ring.  I have always wanted to lead a life like them.  They had so much opportunity.  They are so lucky.  Their lives are filled with adventure.  They are so LUCKY!  Others hate me because I am not so easily overpowered.  I am not the way a humble maiden should be.  I do not thrive on the advice of a male.  So that makes me a bad influence and bad person to be around because I go beyond the boundaries of a maiden," Feanariel said while pretty much emptying a good fraction of her heart out.

"Fea, not all hate you.  Indeed, there are many elven males who admire you greatly.  Many have gone as far to ask your hand in marriage.  You do not give them the chance.  Give life a chance and you will find friendship.  Give others a chance and you may even find love.  But please hear me out.  Do not try to run away.  I, along with your brothers and sister, would feel grieved if you should succeed.  If adventure is what wishes you, find it in the boundaries of safety.  Promise me that you will stay put."

Father, I cannot promise that I will never try again, but for the time being, you have my word that I will stay put.  Though not for all of eternity."

"Thank you Fea, that lightens my heart greatly.  Though not wholly.  I wish you would stay and promise never to run, but I see you cannot.  Please go and get yourself cleaned up, for there is a feast tonight honoring the visit of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Yes father, I will do so.  Must I wear a dress though?"  One look from Elrond told her the answer.  Feanariel walked out the door feeling dread for the feast that would surely be torture.

"Fea, I expect you to behave tonight," Elrond called to his daughter's retreating shape.  

**********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  

Hello!  Don't worry, I'll write more soon.  Please be patient. Also, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  

This is my first fanfic so please be nice.  I will try to update as soon as possible.  Give me a chance!!!  I know this is really short, but it will get longer in time.  

NO FLAMES!!!  But constructive criticism is welcome.  

Fea means spirit, so Feanariel means….. Well duh!!

GoldenOwl  


	2. The Feast

Disclaimer:  Sorry I did not do this in the first chapter.  I do not own anything here that Tolkien has written or imagined.  Feanariel and other minor characters belong to me.  I do not own anything in Middle-Earth. 

Chapter Two The Feast 

Legolas arrived at the gates of Rivendell at sunset.  The guards immediately put up their arrows at him.  All were pointed and drawn.  Legolas calmly took out the crest of Mirkwood and evidence of the royal family.  The guards relaxed and put their bows down while bowing slightly.  

"Welcome, Prince of Mirkwood.  We have awaited your arrival.  At this present moment, the feast shall start in one hour and fifteen minutes.  Elebdil here shall show you to your chamber," said one of the guards while a young elf stepped forward and bowed his head.  Elebdil signaled for Legolas to follow.  He did without question.  

"You are the elf from the One Quest of the Ring of Power right?  Elbereth!  My good friend really wanted to be part of it.  They would not let a female join though.  You are very lucky to have the freedom you possess.  Not many get the chance for adventure in their lives.  I speak for many when I say that.  Here are your quarters.  I hope that you find your visit enjoyable and far from boring."  With that, Elebdil departed.  The room was mostly green.  Legolas felt quite happy.  Green was the color he was most fond of.  Elebdil walked out the door springing lightly.

'Cheerful one that he is.'  Legolas thought to himself.  This upcoming feast would probably bore him beyond tears.  There would probably be maidens fluttering their eyelashes and flirting to no end.  Maidens back in Mirkwood would sometimes follow his around and find everything he did to be an excuse to continue.  It was VERY annoying.  Legolas walked around his room quietly.  It was nice.  Not over-decorated.  As usual, there were no glass panes in the windows.  He liked that.  Legolas let the soft breeze play one his face.  The sun was now fully set and the stars shined like diamonds in the dark sapphire sky above.  Legolas spotted the beloved star of Earendil shining peacefully above.  He let the silver light splash upon his face.  Down below he could hear the archery practice lessons being summed up for the night.  This would be a long night.

**********************************************************************************************

Feanariel walked up to her room slowly, taking care not to rush.  She did not particularly want to face the wrath of Olowe, her handmaiden.   Olowe was really the motherly figure in Feanariel's life.  She held power over her.  Feanariel stood before the doors of her room and sighed.  'Well now or never,' she thought to herself.  She pushed open the doors and walked in.  As usual, her green room awaited her.  Mostly all she owned was green.  Including her eyes.  

"There you are!  Must you really have done that again?  The feast is in one hour and you are covered from head to foot in mud.  Next time you desire to be muddy, make it easier for yourself and roll around in it, why don't you!  In to the bath with you!" Seethed Olowe.  Before Feanariel could even defend herself, she was ushered to the bathtub.  7 minutes later she was clean, sparkling, and actually recognizable.  Much to the displeasure of Feanariel.

Olowe picked out a forest green dress for Feanariel to wear for the great feast.  It had golden embroidered leaves creeping up the hem.  Almost transparent gold ribbons were chosen to go in her hair.  The dress was not as low cut as it could have been, thank Elbereth.  Feanariel despised low cut dresses.  They made her feel very uncomfortable.  The sleeves belled out and made wide flares.  In conclusion, Feanariel would find this a living torture.  

Feanariel rolled her eyes at the dress that was laid across her bed.  It would be a nightmare.  Olowe told her to put it on.  Feanariel decided to obey this time, Olowe looked annoyed and easy to temper.  Once it had been dropped over her head, Olowe tied an almost clear shimmering gold sash around Feanariel's waist.  She then combed out Feanariel's long black hair and braided to braids behind her pointed.  She plaited the gold ribbons into them and let the rest of her hair flow out.  

"You look gorgeous Fea, you would pass for an honorable maiden if you stood up straight," said Olowe.  Feanariel scoffed.  "You look presentable, now hurry and behave yourself."  Feanariel smiled wickedly.  "Don't make me repeat the last part Fea," Said Olowe with a bit of warning in her voice.  

Bye Ole, I'll try to behave myself," added Feanariel wickedly.  She walked out of the door gracefully, the golden bells on her ankle bracelet whispering chimes peacefully.  This was going to be a long night.

**********************************************************************************************

Feanariel was seated next to her brother Elrohir on the right and her sister Arwen on the left.  Elrond sat at the head of the table.  Feanariel was fascinated on how the elven maidens could make themselves look like actual gardens.  Many had arrays of flowers in their hair.  It was so interesting.  The large ceremony chamber was decorated greatly.  The ceiling was carved in intricate patterns.  Feanariel watched as the many different elves walked in.  Elrohir was pointing out everyone to her.

"The short dark one over there is Espelin, some say his grandmother was a dwarf.  He is Glorfindel, but you already know him," Elrohir was telling her.  A tall elf walked over to join their conversation.  "This elf standing in front of us is Thranduil's son, Legolas Greenleaf."

"You were in the Fellowship were you not?" Asked Feanariel excitedly.  "You went on so many adventures!  You are so lucky!" 

"Yes, I was involved in the Quest.  There was adventure, yes, but it did not only end in happiness," said Legolas.  "There was many a time when it was believed that all would fail."

 "Ah, honored guests, please take your seats and may the feast begin." With that, Elrond waved his hands and conversations broke out all over the hall.  As always, the food was more delicious with every bite.

Feanariel felt as if she had seen Legolas somewhere before.

"We must tell you the exciting, if not yet successful, adventures of little Fea here.  She has a great tale to tell of seven unsuccessful runaway attempts," Elladan said with amusement in his voice.  Feanariel blushed slightly and looked at her plate.  She knew where she had seen Legolas before.  Oh how her brothers and sister would laugh and tease her.  Legolas however did not say anything.  He just looked at Feanariel with amusement in his face. 

Suddenly, the small elf known as Espelin stood up abruptly.  There was a dark mist about him.  All elves turned their heads toward him.  

"Sauron may be gone, but Mordor lives!  You are folly to ignore it!  And you! Elrond, you shall pay dearly! You banished my family from all Elven cities, you and your family will perish, I guarantee it!" With that, Espelin disappeared into a wave of black smoke that consumed the entire hall for a moment.

**********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

I think this a good place to leave off today, don't you?

Thank you Pherlaith for being my first Reviewer.

Don't forget:

More Reviews, more story! 


	3. A Traitor in the Midst

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything that Tolkien invented.  Espelin, Feanariel, Olowe…etc belongs to me.  

{Please do not sue me, I have nothing to pay}

Chapter Three 

A Traitor in the Midst

No one spoke.  There was a silence that could have shamed the very silence of the dead.  No one knew what had just happened.  All eyes were on the space that Espelin had stood.  Conversation broke out quite suddenly all over the Hall.  Everyone spoke of the same thing.  Elrond stood and motioned for silence.  

"Friends and Guests.  I fear that something dark has happened.  For the time being, the feast will be discontinued.  I ask that all trained warriors keep on the look out and stay at posts around Rivendell.  Please report to me if any trace of Espelin is found…" Elrond was cut off suddenly when the doors of the Feasting Hall flew open as if by magic.  Gandalf the White strode in magnificently.  All eyes flew to him.

"Your situation is now more serious than you thought.  I wish to speak with you in private please concerning dangerous matters.  The only other who can attend this meeting is Legolas, for he was in the quest of the Ring," said Gandalf.  The rest of the elves in the hall stood up and looked at Gandalf strangely, then left silently.  Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Feanariel kept their places and made no move to leave.  " I believe I asked for a _secret_ council with Elrond and Legolas.  If you may kindly depart."  The rest of them left silently though disappointed.  Feanariel kept her ground and did not move.  Elrond motioned her to leave with a look of pure warning.  Feanariel shot them a look of pure venom before leaving.  When the doors had closed, Elrond looked at Gandalf expectantly.  

"There is a new darkness arousing, I no not from where.  The orcs now have a new intelligence that I have never seen before.  Power is coming from somewhere.  Elrond, this concerns you deeply.  Galadriel bore a son that none knew about.  He turned to the side of darkness.  Galadriel tried to make him turn his course, but he would not.  When he did not, she tried to turn him by force.  Unfortunately, he had power of his own and deceived her.  He disappeared from all records until now.  I know this because I have spoken with Galadriel and Celeborn.  We must destroy him, he is no longer and Elf.  He has turned into the very symbol of fear.  He must be destroyed.  Watch your kin, Elrond.  For they have the blood of Galadriel, and that makes them the enemy of Him."  Gandalf finished and looked into the faces of Legolas and Elrond.  They both looked dumbfounded, to say the least.

"And how does this concern me?" Asked Legolas.  

"You were included in the Quest of the Ring.  You have seen darkness, and I know that you can be trusted.  Spies of Him are everywhere," Gandalf.  

Shrieks were suddenly heard.  Arwen, Feanariel, Elladan, and Elrohir came sprinting into the hall.  They were all clad in some kind of injury.  Elrohir and Elladan were both sporting pretty nasty gashes in their arms.  Arwen had a cut across her forehead.  Feanariel had a cut across her cheek.  They all had many rips in their clothing.  They all looked severely shaken.  

"There were poisonous snakes in our beds!  They were the width of trees!!!  They did not bite us, but they had spikes along their backs!!!!  Father, what is going on?" asked Elladan, who was trying to conceal the fact that his arm was really bothering him.

"What color were these snakes?" Asked Legolas, he knew a lot about nature.

"They were bright orange and had yellow stripes, they had blood red fangs.

"Death Biters!  They cannot be killed easily.  Their very flesh is as tough as the toughest metal.  I thought they had been wiped out centuries ago?" Said Gandalf with a puzzled voice.  Elrond looked ready to kill the first creature that confessed to placing the snakes.  "Did you get bitten, or grazed by the spike?  Did you simply trip on the way out?"

"I was grazed by one of its charming spikes," said Arwen sarcastically.  The others agreed.  Gandalf let out his breath.  So did Elrond and Legolas.  They knew that the poison of the Death Biter was fatal.  It was not easy to heal.  But the question was this: This species was believed to be wiped out, for they were made from the very blood of Sauron, when actually had blood.  Only Gandalf knew this though.

Legolas looked upon this scene with confusion.  Who had tried to assassinate the kin of Elrond?  These snakes were wiped out centuries ago.  Where did they come from?  He noted that everyone looked really shaken and scared.  Elrohir and Feanariel were starting to waver though.  Suddenly, they both collapsed on the floor.  

"They were bitten!" Exclaimed Gandalf.  What he forgot to mention was that the poison would turn those bitten to the dark side.  There was a traitor in the midst. 

Author's Notes: I know this was a really awful chapter.  Please excuse it.  I had bad Writer's Block.  Don't worry; I will not end the story here.  I know I have not done that much romance, but there has to be a plot first!

P.S. Please Review!

I will write more when you review!!    


	4. Something Is Not Right

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters except for Feanariel, Elebdil, Espelin, etc.  The others belong to the glorious mind of Tolkien.  I am forever in his debt for his brilliant imagination. Chapter Three 

Something Is Not Right

Elrond immediately rushed forward.  Gandalf debated in his head whether or not to tell Elrond what would happen if they did not heal Elrohir and Feanariel correctly.  At the moment he shook this out of his head when the Feanariel and Elrohir got up off the floor and looked around with strangely dark eyes.  

"Do not worry, we are not harmed," said Elrohir in an expressionless voice.  Gandalf stepped forward and touched Feanariel's arm.  As he expected, it was deadly cold.  They both looked as though a shadow had passed their faces.  Elrond had a mixture of relief and confusion at seeing them get up regularly, but something was not correct about this.  They both seemed…different.  Legolas did not know what to do about this.  There was something wrong about the way they looked.  They both seemed paler, and they had darker eyes.  

"Why do you stare at us as if you had never seen us before?" Asked Feanariel with a voice that sounded almost normal, were it not for the ice that covered it. 

"You do not seem well, may escort you to the healing areas so that you may be checked poisoning?" for Asked Elrond cautiously.  He did not know why he used this caution though.

Elrohir and Feanariel both screamed no at the same time.  All eyes turned to them suspiciously at this sudden raise of voices.    
  


"We are not in need of your healing, we have already said that we are unscathed," replied Feanariel in a softer, but still strangely contained voice.  Gandalf knew they were being Affected.  They were in the stages of Change.  Yet Gandalf kept his voice and did not reveal his knowledge of the poison.  

"I am weary, may I go to my chamber please…father," said Feanariel.  She said the last word in a very strained voice.  Gandalf did not want to let them go, but he knew Elrond would not take the information easily.  Legolas was very confused.  He looked closely at both of them, looking for some kind of reaction to anything.  They were not doing a thing.  Gandalf noticed that Legolas seemed suspicious also.  Elrond also had a peculiar expression.  Elrond thought for a moment and decided that it would be no good keeping them form sleeping and decided to let them off.  It would be straightened out in the morning.  They might only be tired after all.  But he did want to know why they had no fatal reaction to the poison.  

"The Death Biters are still there.  I want all of you to have different accommodations tonight.  Yes, you too Legolas.  You were in the same wing as they were, and if only one of them is not killed, I am sure it would find it's way to you.  I do not know much about Death Biters, but I am sure that Gandalf would enlighten you about them.  I will have Elebdil show you to new accommodations."  Elrond signaled to a young elf that stepped forward.  

"Trouble seem to follow you, does it not Legolas?  I know what your question is; I was listening to this conversation because I have Master Elrond's trust.  Come, all of you!  Let us depart now so that you may sleep peacefully tonight.  Or as peaceful as you can, considering that there are dangerous creatures loose," said Elebdil cheerfully.  Legolas was somewhat unnerved at the cheerfulness of Elebdil.  Surely this was not a time for merriment?  Elladan and Arwen linked arms with Elrohir and Feanariel, who looked as though they would rather be anywhere than in the arms of their kin.  Elebdil led them to another wing where they would be settling that night.

***********************************************************************************************

Elebdil cursed to himself in his head.  His plan had not worked!  The Death Biters had been planted in the beds of the kin of Elrond.  He had only captured two of them instead of the four of them.  Something stirred in his mind, something that reminded him that he was possessed.  He shook off the weak Elebdil whose body he had possessed.  It was true; he had been looking for an elf so that he could spy on Elrond and his children.  He had found Elebdil, who was still young and weak.  Well, he would try again, though not tonight, some were already suspicious.  He looked over at Legolas who was staring stonily ahead.  He would have to be cautious around this one.  He had helped with the destroying of the ring.  He was enemy.  Elebdil pondered whether or not to attempt getting rid of him also.  Master would like that.  Again Elebdil felt the body of the person he was in fighting against him.  Curse it!!  This one was stronger than he thought.  Well, it would be done soon enough.  At least he had two of them.  They would here the master's call and depart tonight probably.  

***********************************************************************************************

When Arwen, Elladan, Feanariel, Elrohir, and Legolas were situated in different accommodations, they all had a small council in Arwen and Feanariel's room.  Arwen was very worried about the health of her brother and sister.  They seemed to be different.  Their skin was so cold and their eyes were dark.  The council lasted for 30 minutes until Legolas noticed that Elrohir and Feanariel were not present.  

"Where are Feanariel and Elrohir?" Asked Legolas in a concerned voice.  Everyone rushed to the nearest window and looked out.  They all heard an eerie whistle and then another in response to it.  They saw the figures of Feanariel and Elrohir walking as if in a trance.  They were surrounded by a dark shadow.  Both of them drifted towards the forest in their trance like walk.

"Arwen, get Gandalf!  Legolas and I will follow them and bring them back!  Please hurry!  I do not like the look of that Shadow," said Elladan quickly.  "Come Legolas!"

Legolas and Elladan went to the window and sprang out nimbly, landing soundlessly.  They raced as fast as they could to the dimming shapes of Feanariel and Elrohir.  

Author's Notes:  Do you like my chapter?  I know, a little boring.  I will try to get some romance in as soon as I can.  I do have to have a plot though.  Please be patient and review!  If I get more reviews, I will be more encouraged that people want me to go on!    


End file.
